The Perfect Mishap
by TheEPICousity
Summary: When a crazed Yamamoto fan girl makes a love potion for him and makes him fall in love with whomever kisses him first, what happens when Gokudera kisses him after Yamamoto drinks it!
1. The Wonderful Accident

**Me: Hola there you people of the world~ This is my very first fanfic so go easy on me. The pairing is Yamamoto x Gokudera or 8059 for short. i edited it a little bit so that it looks longer and fixed a tiny mistake thx 2 Romanesque-Marionette**

**Gokudera: H-huh! Why am I paired up with the baseball idiot? What!**

**Yamamoto: Eto… I have to agree with Gokudera… Why us two?**

**Me: cuz I said so and you two are sooooo~ kawaiii~ my next pairing should be Adult Reborn x Tsuna~**

**Gokudera: WHATT!**

**Yamamoto: Tin-chan doesn't own KHR….hahaha…**

**_THE PERFECT MISHAP_**

**Chapter 1 The Accident**

" Now pass up your tests, class!"

Today was an average school day in Namimori High. Tsuna sucked in everything, Gokudera ruled, and Yamamoto made careless mistakes.

" Juudaime!" A beautiful silverette approached the small brunette followed by a handsome, tanned Japanese. " Juudaime! How do you think you did on the test?"

" I probably flunked it…."

" Hahaha! Me, too!" Yamamoto burst out laughing his usual hearty laugh as everyone in the room left except for the three.

Gokudera frowned at the samurai's statement. "That's only 'cuz you never give a shit about and slack off! Juudaime works his ass off trying to do his best while you just sit back and laugh!"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera calm down…." Tsuna tried his best to make his friends like each other but Gokudera made it just too damn difficult.

" Juudaime…" The bomber gave a small glare to the rain guardian then returned his attention to the Vongola. "Only because Juudaime said so."

Tsuna sighed in relief.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he could he was pushed and knocked over by a strawberry blonde girl.

She was wearing a shirt that said **"Yamamoto Fan Club"**, which was why she dashed straight to the baseball star.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera carefully helped the knocked over teen regain his balance as he gently grabbed his arm and hoisted him back to his feet.

"Itai, itai, itaaiiii…." Pain spread from his butt to his back making the tuna wince and hiss as he began to rise.

"Tsuna are yo—"Before the blackette could finish his sentence a surprisingly strong arm took a hold of him and pulled him away almost knocking him off his feet.

"Yamamoto-kun! E-eto…! I-I have…an energy…drink…for you…..H-here….!" Yamamoto was forced to except a heart shaped bottle with pinkish fluid in it.

He knew it looked suspicious but like the dumb butt he is he just couldn't figure out why (fail….-_-' he's so dense…..).

So he drank the liquid down to the last droplet.

Out of nowhere he started to wobble and grabbed the desk next to him trying to regain his balance but only succeeded in bringing it down with him.

"Yamamoto!" the fallen boy's 2 best friends shouted while the fan girl devilishly smirked.

Gokudera quickly turned his head to face the girl. "You **bastard**! What did you do to him!"

The silverrette grabbed his bombs and stood in a fighting stance.

The fan took a few steps back before the other guardian interrupted and grabbed the bomber's arm.

"G-Goku…d-dera…W-wait…I'm…fine…" he managed to wheeze out. "D…don't…hurt...her…."

"Yamamoto…." The violent boy knelt down by his wobbly friend.

Yamamoto tried to get up but lost his balance and toppled over on Gokudera. /3/

When the taller boy opened his eyes, they immediately went wide to see that **his** **lips** **were** **on top of Gokudera's.**

Both of them quickly separated and all was silent.

The two who kissed had their hands over their mouths and the other two stood there in shock of what happened, their mouths hung wide open.

The silence was broken when the girl started sobbing and ran out of the room.

Tsuna followed close behind. "Please wait! What was in that drink!"

Then, the two guardians were alone with only an awkward atmosphere in the air.

The baseball fanatic felt something in his pants and looked down.

His eyes bulged when he saw that he had an **erection**.

He blushed even darker than when the two in the room's lips connected.

Gokudera had a puzzled look on his face and looked at what the other was starring at.

When he saw what it was, he blushed the same shade of red as Yamamoto.

All that time they blushed and starred.

They continued this until Tsuna came back running into the room.

"Y-Yamamoto! The…thing you…drank was…a….a **love potion**!"He managed to pant out trying to regain his breath.

"W-W-WWHHHAAAAAATTTT!" the two guardians harmonized.

**Me: YYAAAYYY! I finally finished the first chapter! This took me a while…wow…longer than I expected. At least I finished it! I think its pretty good too~**

**Gokudera: I hate u so much….**

**Yamamoto: hahahaha…**

**Me: please rite and review or I will find u and mind rape u ^w^**


	2. A Beginning?

**WARNING: this story contains yaoi (boy's love) and language (maybe) ****IF U DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Me: Hi~ im back! im really sorry I took soooo long. Ive been in school and hav been really busy. This is the 2****nd**** chapter of The Perfect Mishap. I think I might add some adult reborn x tsuna *w***

**Gokudera: … u. suck. i. hate. u. **

**Yamamoto: hahahaha….. Tin-chan doesn't own KHR…-_-;**

**Me: on with the story!**

_Italics_ mean thoughts and **bold** means exaggerating the word.

_**THE PERFECT MISHAP**_

Chapter 2 Misery

"W-w-w-what-t d-do you me-mean a-a l-**love potion**!" It seemed that Gokudera was taking this worse than the baseball star.

"When I **finally** caught up to the girl, she explained everything to me. It seems like she had made a special love potion just for you. The potion is activated with….a…kiss….."

The boss looked sheepishly at the bomber.

"And looks like Gokudera-kun activated it…"

The storm guardian's mouth hung open as if it was going to hit the floor any second.

Suddenly, his faced paled and he passed out as if he saw his sister.

"Hayato!" Yamamoto rushed to the unconscious boy's side. " You okay!"

"Did you just call my brother…?" A familiar female voice said.

The two conscious teens turned to face a purple (NOT PINK! WH Y DO PEOPLE SAY PINK!) haired woman standing by the door.

"…Hayato?" she finished. "That's a little personal don't you think?"

"Bianchi-san!" The Vongola exclaimed.

He **did** see his sister.

No wonder the silverette had passed out.

"E-eto…" Tsuna paused wondering if he should tell or not.

He finally decided it was for the best to tell and explained everything.

As the two were exchanging their comments of what happened, Yamamoto looked down at his friend who was now on his lap.

He looked so peaceful. So elegant.

So handsome.

The baseball star snapped back into reality just before he got too far when he heard the laughter of his friends.

"Out of all the guys you know—no—the guys in the world, you just had to fall in love with **this** guy!"

The two standing started to laugh after the poison chef's statement.

The rain guardian laughed a fake one of his usual laughs.

As the others continued to chat, he looked back down to the storm guardian with a sad expression.

_Do I….really love this guy?_

He shook his head with great force, hair swaying in multiple directions.

_No! It can't be!_

He lifted his head so that he would be facing the chalk board in the room.

_We're both guys and so..._

He's stubbornness drained as he slumped down, his neck letting his handsome face fall towards Gokudera.

_That doesn't matter at all…_

Without noticing, the baseball star lifted the bomber up in his strong arms and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Yamamoto?" a sweet voice chirped.

The said boy jumped and spun around gently enough so nothing would disturb his cargo, forgetting that there were more people in the room.

"Oh," he looked at what was in his arms finally realizing what he was doing. "I-I'm gonna take Gokudera home now."

"Oh, alright. I can trust you."

And with that being said, the tall teen made his way out the door and on his way to his friend's house.

Bianchi stared as she saw her brother being carried away to his home by a boy she barely knew.

_Can I really trust him?_

She mentally face palmed herself when she remembered something.

_Of course I can! Reborn picked him to be __**the**__ rain guardian._

The purple-haired woman smiled at the thought of her lover.

_In that case, he'll be perfect for my brother._

She laughed at that thought.

_Him and my brother…Maybe I should ask Reborn about that…_

Tsuna must have seen her smiling evilly, because he tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"What are you smiling about, Bianchi-san?"

All the chef did was smile at him and say:

"Nothing. Can I ask a favor from you?"

The boss felt an evil aura coming from her as his stomach felt uneasy.

"Uh oh," he heard himself say.

Yamamoto turned the corner and stopped when he saw his destination in front of him.

He entered the building, asked what his friend's room number was, and headed for the room.

He gently put the bomber down in front of his door.

His hand went into the unconscious's pocket, took the keys, and unlocked the door.

When they got inside, the baseball fanatic absorbed the sight.

The living room had an average TV on a long desk with book shelves on each side. The couch was black, facing the TV and was on top of a nice sized rug. Most of the room had an Italian décor to it.

After his brief scan, the rain guardian walked over to the couch and placed his cargo onto it.

"Hmm…I wonder if there are any towels I could use…"

Gokudera's emerald eyes fluttered opened as the other boy searched the house for anything he could use to help his love interest feel better.

The silver head began to rise in a sitting position without the knowing of the other.

"Baseball idiot…?" He said as he realized someone else was in his home.

The said teen jumped and spun around when his nick name was called.

"Ah! You're finally awake! How do you feel?"

"I-I'm fine…!" the bomber said as he was gently pushed back down on the couch in a lying down position.

"You're a little warm…Here," A cool wet towel pressed against the other's forehead.

"Thanks…" For some reason, a light pink blush spread on his pale face."Y-you can leave…now…"

"Oh…" a sad but cute expression came across the swordsman's tan face. "Well…um…bye…"

Instead of leaving, Yamamoto found himself being restricted by an arm clinging onto his.

"Huh?" He turned his head to find Gokudera's was looking at him with a determined, sad, and adorable expression all at once.

"U-uhh…" the emerald eyed teen stuttered, not even knowing what he had done.

_What the hell am I doing? You're an idiot! _He thought.

"You okay?" Those two words broke him out of thought.

His hand released the other's arm and reluctantly retreated."Yeah…Sorry…"

Before he knew it, the storm guardian was being held in arms; warm, warm arms.

He wanted to break free but his body wouldn't respond.

"Hayato…" The soothing voice pierced the said teen's ears as he heard love and compassion come from those soft, pink lips.

He couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on the taller teen's shirt.

"Ta…keshi…"

The said teen's eyes widened and his face turned bright pink as his name was heard from the boy he loved and cherished.

It seemed as though they held on to each other for days, for they were glued together.

But, they had no idea that they were being watched…

Two figures, one confident and one squirmy, were in the bushes spying on the moment the two teens inside were having.

Photos were taken as the confident one stated:

"This is very interesting..."

**Me: so I'm sorry I took so long! Really sorry! I've been so busy! I'll try to get these chapters done as soon as possible.**

**Gokudera: I don't care if you take forever! Please do! *reads story***

**Me: whatever~ oh! Please tell me if you would like to keep it T rated or change it to M plzzz!**

**Yama & Goku: WHAT! Say no! Say no!**

**Me: well, that's it for now! R & R please! Bye bee~**

**Oh! And…**

╔╝ (¯`v´¯)  
>╚══`.¸.Bleach<p>

Go Bleach! GrimmIchi foreva!


	3. I'm Sorry

Hey guys… umm… Look… The priest of the church I go to just… died… and so did my… great-grandfather… So… I'm…. gonna take a break from my story…. Sorry…


End file.
